


just need a little of your time

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 3x16, Act 1, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: What happens during the "technical difficulties" of 3x16 from Carmilla's POV.





	just need a little of your time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> It's been a while. 
> 
> S3 is here and someone just got inspired.  
> People have been flailing about top!Laura, so I figured I'd write this little tidbit.  
> Wrote it pretty quickly after being awake for over 24 hours and I'm sorry that it's so short. It was one of those have-to-get-it-out-now things.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'm always thirsty for feedback.

The sharp edge of the desk digging into your back isn’t the ideal surface for this, but you’ve withstood plenty of unconventional sexual encounters and this is hardly the worst.

You’re thinking it is quite the opposite when you choose to focus on the hand tightly gripping your hair instead. She’s practically clinging to you, folding her body into yours like it belongs there. And you know it does. You’ve known since the first time you felt her against you. She’s ruined you for anyone else.

If you ever kill your mother and get your freedom back, you’ll still belong to Laura and she doesn’t even know it. You’re not sure if you want her to.

She’s sloppy, completely overwhelmed and she tastes like home, so familiar it aches.

But Laura has never kissed you like this before and you’re trying to figure out why it feels so different too. It’s like she’s on fire and she’s burning you, except it doesn’t hurt at all. It spreads throughout every hollow part, filling you with heat. You don’t remember exactly what fevers felt like, but you imagine this is close.

This could’ve been sweet and savory. God knows you’ve had those moments with her. They sway in the back of your mind every minute, somehow grounding you. You _care_. Not only about her, but you know she had everything to do with bringing it out of you.  
The world is old, nothing here is new to you anymore. Nothing to explore or gain. Only memories are left, and the best ones will leave with Mattie.

There should be no reason for you to care.

But you don’t actually want the world to end. Memories come from somewhere and you will never not think this world is beautiful, with all its flaws and scars. It is all you’ve ever known and it deserves better than hell.

If she only knew how much you sound like her in your head, knew how she’s breathed meaning into you.

You figure out why the kiss is different when she nips hard at your bottom lip. It’s not that she’s been unfocused all the other times, but it’s like _all_ she can focus on right now is you. You watched her change before your eyes to someone you barely recognized. It didn’t surprise you at all. She’s only human and you’ve been around them long enough to know when someone hits their limit, when compartmentalizing isn’t enough.

You and LaFontaine had research, she had flimsy crafts and distractions. And now she has you. You’re solid and present, responsive to her touch, so so responsive because you never knew you could miss something so much.

Laura is glowing with confidence. She knows you want her, she knows she wants you. Probably the only thing she’s been certain of for a long time. It makes you shudder because this sort of determination from her is new and you can’t remember the last time you were this turned on. It’s making you needy, eager for the stroke of her hands.

The pressure in your lower back means nothing even if it hurts more now. She’s grinding into you, pinning you down. You don’t always allow surrender like this. Control isn’t something you give up easily, but you almost laugh because you never had control when it came to her.

Hot, wet kisses on your neck pull your fangs out like usual, but you don’t want to bite. You want to come and let her have all of you. Release hasn’t been a priority for a long time, but your body is remembering how easily she can give you that, how good she can make you feel.

“Fuck, Laura.”

The moan you get in return is downright filthy, overwhelmingly hot. She has no idea how _much_ she can be, how provocative. One day you’ll try to explain it to her.

For now you just want her to fuck you.

You don’t even have to tell her. Both of you know how limited your time is and Laura has already learned, if not all, then most of your body. Although her shyness has always been intriguing (you suppose that could be your natural hunting instinct), the way she’s gripping and pulling at your clothes has you near delirious. You’re soaking wet, mindlessly trying to get enough friction from grinding against her.

Her breath graces your ear. You can feel her frustration in her hands. She smells like sex, sweet and warm and ready. She wants you so much, it’s taking over your senses. You’d be ready to kill anyone who stopped you from feeling her, slick on your fingertips. You’ll have your turn.

“Screw it. There’s no time. I just- I need to touch you.”

You can’t do anything but moan at this point.

And then she unbuttons your pants and shoves her hand down your underwear.

Her tongue in your mouth muffles both of your groans and then she’s inside you and you have just enough sense left to ease your grip on her before you’ll hurt her.

This will be over far too soon. She’s gonna wreck you and you’re beyond ready for her to do so.

You actually feel close to tears when she pulls out of you to roughly drag your pants and underwear further down with an annoyed huff of breath, not even caring about the cold surface under your lower back and ass. It’s so fucking messy and perfect all at once.

She slips back into you, obscene sounds of your wetness filling your ears. The way she looks at you. You know what it’s like being on that side. To witness your lover fall apart, to watch your own fingers disappear into her. You know how it feels watching her brows furrow and mouth open. It’s beauty itself unfolding at your hands. Death has nothing on that.

It looks like she’s a little lost in the sight of you. You can’t really blame her with the view you have yourself. She’s wide-eyed and disheveled above you, completely enthralled by your response to her actions.

But it’s making her slow down and right now that’s not gonna work.

You pull her down by her neck for yet another kiss, groaning into her mouth.

“We don’t have time, love. I need you to go faster— Want you to make me come,” you whisper against her lips.

“Fuck, Carm.”

That does it. She speeds up and it’s glorious. It’s been months, but she remembers. Fuck, does she remember.

“Ah, just— “

A third finger interrupts you and you moan loud and long until there’s a hand covering your mouth. Somehow that makes it worse, gets you that much closer.

Groaning and mumbling into her skin, you somehow manage to tell her what you need.

“Come on— Harder. Y-you know you can’t hurt me.”

That is a complete lie and you know it.

Either way, she listens. Putting her hips into it, she leans all the way into you, hand still covering your mouth, burying her face into your neck.

You reach your hands upwards and grab the edge of the desk for leverage, pushing yourself onto her fingers, taking her easily.

She’s breathing so harshly, she can barely get the words out, but she tries.

“God, Carm. You feel so good around me.”

And that is your undoing. It’s the tone of her voice, the way she revels in taking you, claiming you. There’s no doubt in your mind that you’re hers and you’d gladly give yourself over like this. It’s the last thought on your mind before you finally come and you get to feel peace for the first time in months.

She moans with you, thoroughly enjoying how you squeeze and flutter inside.

Later, when she’s studying your big research board and you are reading the Book of Lives, you’ll look at her and you’ll know. There won’t be a next time for you. She’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at honestlynatalie.tumblr.com


End file.
